


内秘心書 番外 <大丽花>

by yanqiaoqiao



Category: RPS
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 16:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14937476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanqiaoqiao/pseuds/yanqiaoqiao





	内秘心書 番外

他还是第一次干这样的尹昉。

弯着腿像青蛙一样趴在他身上，秘处含着他的阴茎，被堵在里面的精液泡了一晚上，稍稍挺一挺腰，小穴就软热湿濡地嘬着他，被他一干一干叫得软绵绵的尹昉。

清晨本就是爱欲横流的时刻，意识在苏醒的路上，细胞在伸出慵懒而敏感的触角。

黄景瑜顶了几十下觉得不来劲，抱着尹昉的腰就着相连的姿势翻了个身，传统体位的便利让他的阴茎一下子插到了燠热的深处，他顺势将尹昉大开的双腿提到肩上，挺动腰杆狠狠操弄起来。

他无时无刻不想占有他，希望他因为他而哭泣，高潮，希望他终有一刻为他意乱情迷。

尹昉原本还处在不清醒的状态，被黄景瑜颠得太厉害，立刻从低吟变成了尖利的喘叫。  
他的身体太敏感了，即使跟男人交合了一夜，只要被黄景瑜那根大家伙粗略地捅一捅，秘处就像花苞一样层层打开，连着里面的花心都被捣得汁液横流。

黄景瑜抓着他的脚踝往前耸动，这下子快把尹昉刺穿了，囊袋响亮地来回拍打，湿乎乎的肠壁立刻绞紧了他的阴茎，挤得他舒爽不已。

尹昉已经彻底醒过来，浅处的敏感点被又重又快地碾过，传来密密麻麻的快感，他放开了嗓子嗯嗯啊啊地叫，晃动的视线里直直地盯着黄景瑜。

年轻的爱人在性爱里总是不多话，做得激烈的时候，全身会泛着汗湿的光，喘着粗气，眼里都是赤裸裸的欲望。尹昉总是会产生无法面对的恐惧，那是一种沉默的狂热，迟早要把他吞噬得一干二净。

快感沿着尾椎如过电流，他很快被黄景瑜操得眼眶发红，叫得脆弱又甜腻。已经有精液从挺立起来的阴茎顶端流下，淅淅沥沥，急待释放。

黄景瑜忍不住低下头去堵住了他的唇。尹昉主动张口迎接，他们舌头相缠，彼此吮吸追逐，配合着他将双腿缠上他的腰，身上的男人几乎将重量都压在了粗壮的阴茎上，整根抽出，又斜斜地刺入，干得恣意而痛快。

尹昉觉得自己快到了，两处相连的部位被高热填满，舒服得要化开。他能感受到黄景瑜融在唇舌里的粗重又急促的喘息，他自己也从喉腔深处发出小兽般的呜咽。

黄景瑜最后捧起他的屁股，抵在深处重重地碾弄戳刺，尹昉不自觉地收缩着内壁，在黄景瑜一声沉闷的呻吟里，生生将男人的精液夹射了出来。

黄景瑜就着交媾的姿势弯下腰，舔尹昉的胸口，亲吻他的乳珠，一路向上，锁骨，脖子，下巴，再到脸颊上细密的轻啄。

尹昉后来红了之后，追捧他的粉丝也蜂拥而至。她们赞美他的天鹅颈，少年脸，历数他身上的每一处细节，眼皮上，脸颊上，后颈上，那些动人又大胆的遐想甚至超出了黄景瑜自己对爱人的认知。可是当他被莫名的占有欲折磨时，他又会幼稚地想，尹昉哪里都是好看的，是他先发现的他。这让他感到安心。

清晨的欲念来得过于凶猛，将尹昉剩余的力气全部卷走了。可黄景瑜还没彻底释放，依然压在他身上深深地插入着，不应期让尹昉感觉到后穴酸麻的涨痛，他反应迟钝地撑着黄景瑜的肩头往后挪，性器就从肉洞里滑出半截。  
同时还有堵了整晚的浊白之物，沿着黄景瑜青筋缠绕的柱体零星滴落，隐没进尹昉的臀缝里。

场面十分情色了。

黄景瑜将阴茎整根抽出，他把尹昉抱起来，双腿分搁在他的臂弯，拨开已经熟软通红的穴口，对准昂扬的阴茎再次钉了进去，快要流出的液体又被堵回，在肠壁里被搅得一塌糊涂。

尹昉发出了痛苦的叫声，黄景瑜含住他的唇小声安抚，“马上就好了。”  
尹昉被顶得一抽一抽，只能细细地喘，挂在黄景瑜身上吞吐他不知餍足的性器。黄景瑜牢牢地盯着他，汗水打湿了额头的浏海，这使得他英俊而性感，而眼中却是浓烈深沉的爱意，这个认知让尹昉胸口一酸，承受不住地哭了出来。

黄景瑜这才打算速战速决，舔去他眼角的泪痕，将他摆成后入的姿势，扳开他的臀瓣用力抽干。他快要射了，鼓涨的囊袋蓄着一汪子精水，只等喂给眼前的人。

尹昉的嗓子已经叫得嘶哑，带着哭腔可怜地抽泣，整个上身不堪重负地软倒在床上，只有饱满的臀肉高高翘起，被撞得啪啪直响。

囊袋把会阴处打得通红，黄景瑜抵着深处狠干了几下，精关一松，射了满满一屁股。

浓稠的液体喷在肠壁上，烫得尹昉缩紧了肩，小腹痉挛不止，他的阴茎在没有任何安抚的情况下再次射精了，稀薄的白浊弄脏了身下的床单。

黄景瑜在温泉般的肠壁里泡了会儿才抽出来，被操开的湿哒哒的小孔跟着吐出几缕浓精，沿着腿根涓流而下，他凑近了伸舌卷入少许，又覆上去分开尹昉两片软唇，他们接了个温情脉脉的吻。

尹昉缩在黄景瑜怀里，像一朵沉睡的大丽花，收拢了繁复又规整的花瓣。

空气里弥漫着性爱后特有的腥味。


End file.
